


Mercy

by ruffydeshinra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffydeshinra/pseuds/ruffydeshinra
Summary: 「嗐，我的王狼，就把這當作是我給予你的仁慈吧。」





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> *蓋烏斯/愛梅特塞爾克  
*PWP短程車

他打量著眼前的這個男人，若他仍可以人稱呼: 與當年依然年輕的帝國皇帝別無二致，與他記憶中的索魯斯·佐斯·加爾烏斯別無二致。但那真是同一個人嗎?

「我說，你不會是不行吧?」

或許不是吧。只是長著同一張臉罷了。

隔著棉麻材質的布料，對方的手掌貼上褲襠，又向下滑動，落在性器之上。上衣已被他輕車熟路地褪去，但似乎是帶著奚落人的神情，就連綢緞手套也未摘除。無影從狼的身上嗅出了懷疑的味道，不解，不信任，更是敵意。他沒有後退，反倒是上前一步、步步緊逼。

「拿開...」

陌生人...?蓋烏斯錮住了這隻不安份的手，並無發出更多的聲音。簡略的布製帳篷雖能提供些許的防護，但那也只在一定範圍內。夜已經很深了，連蚊蟲的聲音也難得一聞。可這個男人來時的腳步，卻不像是存在過。

「嗐，我的王狼，就把這當作是我給予你的仁慈吧。」

他另一隻手沒落下空閒脫下了手套探入褲中，保持著原有的進攻狀態，選擇惡劣地揉捏藏在其中的性器。就算意志再異於常人，這般直接了當的刺激也可喚醒沈睡的生理反應、身體的本能。蓋烏斯打了個激靈，他的回答被嚥下了肚。面前的傢伙僅管看著年輕，可他的手心指節帶著的，因長年握槍持劍而留下的厚繭卻不能讓人忽視，簡直就是...

黑色的狼抬起了手。愛梅特塞爾克，或在此時此處，他是索魯斯·佐斯·加爾烏斯，他被跌回簡單鋪在地上的被褥之間，又被有力的手臂托著換了個面。霎時立場的變化使他無由地低沈地笑了起來。年輕的皇帝配合地撐起手肘，配合他親手馴養的狼選擇的最原始的性交方式。他的裙擺被掀起捲起，他的底褲被強行扯下，裝飾用的皮帶與珠寶散落一地，丁零當啷地響了一陣。但這些都無所謂了。

足夠硬而立直的陰莖在穴口未做過多地停留，勻速而緩慢的挺試探進，有如他這個軍團長在戰場上一貫的做風。自己不曾操過男人，不過本質應沒什麼差別。但跳過前戲擴張的腸道對自己來說還是有些誇張了，在這荒郊野外也不指望有潤滑油的幫助，突入的異物在其中寸步難行，輾過內壁，而被緊緊含住的痛覺與快感卻亦實時地如捷報般傳回大腦。他低伏著，持著機械的抽插動作，手握著對方隔著手套的手，腦袋靠近身下之人的頸窩，銜住了他的脖子，在颌线處舔舐、啃咬。那是活人的氣息，皮膚上透著生命的熱度。他能聽到低聲的，但不是壓抑著的喘息。

這才算不上是性愛，只是他服從的表現。索魯斯這樣想到，他閉上眼低著頭，感受到後穴的刺痛。他擺動臀部，將腫脹，滑膩的陰莖吞入的更深一些。蓋烏斯稍稍後撤，將手搭在人腰肢間，隨即又用力地撞回去。索魯斯被頂得整個人向前挪動了幾分，操，在嗚咽之中漏出了幾句髒字和大聲放肆的呻吟。

「小聲點。要不就閉嘴。」

溫熱而帶著濕氣的手順著軀幹一路而上，撫摸著索魯斯的下唇，或是整個罩住。接著又繼續下滑，撫上從一開始就疏於照顧的他的陰莖。他緩慢地上下套弄起來，拇指有意無意地捋過性器頭部，擠壓著，按著其濕潤的間隙。

他最後抽插了幾次，全身前傾地試圖深埋進去: 貼近對方，也令對方貼進自己。他射在裡面，接著拔了出來。他明白什麼叫點到為止，並希望被射在床上的精液能夠好些處理。


End file.
